


Thrill Your Man Tonight!

by Ladytalon



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Space Cosmopolitan: The Sex Issue!, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: Decent reading material is hard to find on Pandora, but a physical copy of a brand new magazine finds its way to the worst planet in the galaxy and Tannis finally gets her hands on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing about people trying out some kinky sex tips for the first time, okay: feel free to contact my lawyers. For $8,000 a day, I will stop. [Pagemistress1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagemistress1/pseuds/Pagemistress1) is kinda/sorta/not really at fault for this one because she posted a new Zed/Tannis fic (go look, it's adorable) and after I stopped shrieking I found myself inspired to get off my ass and finish this work of unrepentant filth.

Patricia first gets the idea from a magazine. The magazine in question is well-worn by the time she gets her hands on it, because whenever anyone come to Pandora they're not usually very literate. She's tried on several occasions to import new reading material, but each time something seems to go wrong – the shipment will mysteriously disappear or be so damaged during transport so that all it's good for is shredded packing material. On one memorable occasion that took place right after she'd arrived on Pandora with the rest of the Dahl force, the scientific journals she'd asked for had been switched with a massive supply of pornographic material…which is why the entire planet is littered with reprints of the same three magazines – Heavy Fire, Gun-HQ, and GRUNT!

This time, the magazine makes it to Pandora through sheer luck and is immediately confiscated. Moxxi winds up with it and quickly makes several copies before renting it to any interested parties. Despite the fact that just about anyone can access this particular issue on the ECHOnet, there are no shortage of claimants… so Patricia is forced to wait a full month before liberating it from a drunken man's clutches.

She hurries to Zed's, intending to barricade herself in his living quarters so that she can read it in peace, but there are several people in need of medical attention. Neither of them ever open the hidden door whenever anyone else is around, so she's forced to sit in the tiny 'waiting area' between the door and med vendor. Patricia slides her purloined literature inside a dog-eared copy of Gun-HQ and lifts it near her face so that she doesn’t have the stomach churning experience of having to make small talk about what she’s reading. Really, why do people do that? The cover is right there; they can see for themselves, so why do they always have to _ask?_

The article she’s particularly interested in is full of interesting tips, entitled _Thrill Your Man Tonight!_ , and promises to have her intended target (he’s currently disinfecting a bullet wound with moonshine and telling the patient not to be ‘such a dang baby’ about it) weak in the knees and worshipping her forever. As Zed’s legs are impressively sturdy, Patricia doubts this particular claim but the part about worship sounds nice. She lowers the magazine enough to peer over the top of it, gazing at her lover and wondering what could possibly make him lose his cool. Well, despite finally finding a usable spleen; Zed rhapsodizes about _that_ often enough that it might as well be some sort of kink.

Patricia browses the pages for something truly _different_ and though she sees several things they’ve yet to try, she’s nearly given up on the whole idea when her eyes fall upon a tip concerning silk scarves. Her breath comes faster as she imagines restraining Zed and…

“Whatcha readin’?” he asks, hooking the magazine out from its camouflage.

“Give that back,” Patricia demands, slapping his hands. 

Zed just laughs and hurls himself in the chair beside her, giving the cover a once-over before scanning the page she’d been reading. “This must be that thing everyone’s got so worked up about; you could just look this stuff up on the ECHOnet ‘steada havin’ skag pups over who gets this next.”

“I wasn't giving birth to any manner of creature. There is simply nothing quite like having an actual _magazine_ to hold,” Patricia tries to explain. “Now if you would please hand it back to me, I am researching different ways to thrill you tonight, and you are impeding my progress.”

“Well, we can’t have that.” Zed returns the magazine to her and lifts his arm so that she can burrow beneath it and keep reading. “Which one you thinkin’ about?” he asks curiously, and Patricia taps her finger on the relevant paragraph. “Huh.”

She sneaks a look up at him, but he doesn’t seem either intrigued or repulsed – Zed simply looks unimpressed. “You…don’t want me to do that?”

“I mean, if you _wanna_ that’s fine. I just don’t really get how that could be excitin’, I guess.” He shrugs and kisses her on the top of her head. “I got stuff needs doin’, honey. Now’s the time if you wanna get upstairs.”

Patricia heaves a disappointed sigh. “Very well. Perhaps we could try each of these tips just so I know how to thrill you properly.” Zed kisses her mouth and assures her that she’s plenty thrilling just by herself, with no need for fancy tips from any magazine.

He opens the hidden door for her and reminds her about the new ladder he’d placed out behind the clinic’s neon sign, just in case she needs to leave in a hurry and the main door is still blocked. Patricia trudges up the stairs and takes her boots off before climbing onto the bed and settling in Zed’s customary spot. She can smell the scent of his aftershave on the pillow, a scent usually paired with the sensation of smooth skin against hers because Zed now waits to shave his face until they’re alone together. The scruff, however endearing it might be, tends to give her more sensitive skin a horrific rash.

Patricia flips through the rest of the magazine and doesn’t find another suggestion half as intriguing as the one concerning silk scarves. No matter that Zed hadn’t expressed a burning interest in it – at times, the man wouldn’t know a good idea if it set his smock on fire. A classic hardheaded Pandoran male, she thinks to herself. Now, if only she could find actual _silk_.

She doesn’t bother with the pretense of searching Zed’s living area for such material, because Patricia is most likely the softest thing in the entire place. She briefly considers asking Moxxi for it, but then realizes that the solution to her dilemma is nothing other than her favorite robe. Patricia sits up with a smile as she realizes that Dr. Zed Blanco is in for the time of his life… he can never keep his hands off of her whenever she wears that particular robe, precisely because of how soft it is.

All she has to do now is find a few lengths of cloth to restrain him with, and Patricia finds _those_ quickly enough but has to wait to ask Zed if he’d mind if she shreds one of his spare shirts – he’d gotten extremely angry the last time she’d done something similar without asking him first, actually turning Patricia over his knee and spanking her. While she actually wouldn’t mind having _that_ happen once more, she’s trying to be more considerate of her partner’s wishes.

She grabs the shirt and goes down the steps, checking the slit in the door to make sure she’ll be unobserved if she opens it. Zed is mopping the floor and humming to himself, so Patricia opens the door and steps through. “I would like to cut this shirt up into rags so that I may effectively render you sexually helpless,” she announces.

Zed leans on the mop handle and looks at her for a minute before shaking his head and going back to his task. “Y’know, just when I think I know what’s gonna come out of your mouth, you go and say somethin’ like that.”

“So, you are saying that I can cut your shirt?”

“There should be some cloth strips in the corner over there, ‘neath the cabinet,” Zed says. “I take it this’s part of me gettin’ thrilled tonight?”

Patricia looks at him closely, wondering if he’s making fun of her, but he’s still mopping the floor as calmly as ever. “Yes.”

“I’ll put that on my schedule, then.” Zed glances up at her, and she can see the corners of his eyes crinkle as he smiles at her beneath the medical mask. “Hey, you wanna grab somethin’ to eat? We could go upstairs, after.”

“I was under the impression that you were not excited about the appearance of any silk scarves,” Patricia says, watching him tip the bucket of pink-tinged water over beside the drain.

Zed shrugs. “Truth is, I still ain’t…just gets a bit hard to concentrate when I know you’re up there in my bed.”

“Wash your hands first,” she says, eyeing him thoughtfully. “And lock the door.”

She goes back up to his bedroom and, removing everything from the waist down, stuffs a pillow under her hips and settles on her stomach to wait. Patricia amuses herself by daydreaming of her plans for Zed later that evening, resting her head onto her folded arms with a contended sigh as the bed dips beneath his weight. His hands run up her thighs, closely followed by the brush of his lips, and Patricia’s eyes close in pure bliss as Zed spreads her wide and places his mouth between her legs.

They lay in a tangled, panting heap afterwards. “See, we don't need no damn magazine," Zed sighs, rubbing his palm in circles over the small of her back.

"I thought you enjoyed experimentation," Patricia says. She backcombs his hair with her fingers so that it sticks straight up, and she smiles at his huff of amusement. "I will enjoy having you at my mercy – I can touch you wherever I please, and you will not be able to do a single thing about it."

She can feel him grin against the arm he's been nuzzling. "When you put it like that, I gotta wonder if I should be scared or not."

"Don't be ridiculous. The article clearly states that you shall worship me as the ultimate end result."

"Hell, sweetheart, I _already_ do that."

Zed leans away from her so that he can extend his limbs in a full-body stretch, and Patricia runs her eyes over his body admiringly. She reaches out to trace the jagged scar curving around Zed's hip and up to his ribs, where he bats her hand away because he's ticklish there. "You shall worship me even more fervently, then," she says. "So you really will let me experiment upon your nude, helpless body?"

"You wanna do it so bad, I don't see why not. Could be fun," Zed allows.

Patricia cuddles with him for several more minutes, enjoying the intense feeling of intimacy that always binds them together directly after they've made love, and they only break apart when Zed's stomach growls so loudly it startles both of them. "I thought you were going to eat first," she says, poking at his navel and then scooting down so that she can kiss it.

"I'm gonna let that comment slide for now." Zed slides a finger beneath the straps of her goggles and snaps it. "Get away from there; I'm hungry."

She smiles and places a kiss further down Zed's abdomen, along the aptly named treasure trail. "Perhaps I'd like to ensure that I get the recommended daily allowance of _protein_ ," she teases, noting with a certain amount of pride how her lover's breath catches. "However…while your prodigious male endowment is the epicenter of a newly discovered oral fixation, I shall leave my teasing for later," Patricia says, but ducks her head anyway to press her lips against the base of his half-hard cock. "Feel free to think about our unfinished business, but please do not kill anyone because you cannot concentrate properly."

Zed swears at her because he's clearly thinking of it already. "You're gonna freakin' kill me one day, woman."

Patricia compounds his suffering by seizing his rapidly swelling shaft and stroking it to fullness, only to release him with a smile. "But what a way to _go_."

" _Fuck_." He claps both his hands to his face and groans in frustration.

She only feels the slightest amount of guilt for leaving him unsatisfied as she pulls her pants back on and leaves.

Letting the anticipation slowly build is something Patricia does with great relish as she lays a soft blanket over her bed and works on securing the ties she's going to use on Zed later. The thought of him spread out in front of her, completely helpless to resist the gentle touches she'll use to drive him wild, is enough to make her press her legs together tightly – Patricia intends to relieve their mutually frustrated desires in full measure, though Zed has no idea that she's as affected as _he_ must be by now.

At her request, they have a light supper so that neither of them feels sluggish – then it's time to head to hers for the evening's entertainment. Zed has a shower while Patricia puts the finishing touches on the room, and he emerges wearing nothing but a towel. "So where d'you want me?" he asks, leaning against the doorframe and looking around curiously.

Patricia takes his hands in hers and leads him to the bed. "Here, please." Zed sits in the place indicated and she climbs on his lap for several kisses, framing his face with her hands and cupping his jaw. Patricia rubs her lips over his lightly. “Lie down,” she whispers.

Zed obeys without hesitation, extending his arms so that she can carefully wrap the fabric around his wrists. “That’s a pretty good knot; you learn that from the ECHOnet?” he asks, watching her bind him to the posts she’d set up earlier.

“No," Patricia says, testing the knot, "I once had to restrain one of the prisoners that Dahl had turned loose."

"What, s'you could get Roland to take care of him?"

"So I could reach the nearest blunt object and beat him to death with it."

"Well, _that's_ not cause for alarm or nothin'."

Zed tugs at the posts experimentally while she processes this comment. "If you expire for any reason tonight, I assure you that it will be pleasure-related."

"That's good t'know," Zed says wryly, craning his neck to look at how she's tying his ankles. "So, uh…you gonna stay dressed like that the whole time?"

Patricia finishes binding him and stands up with a smile. "No." She reaches out and tugs the towel off of him, dropping it on a chair before slowly taking off her top. Zed's breathing quickens as she disrobes in front of him and for all his earlier nonchalance about her plan (though to be fair, her teasing might also have something to do with it), his body is eager enough. Patricia has always held a fascination akin to awe whenever she sees him in front of her, naked and erect…it's almost the only time that she's able to see calm, unflappable Zed lose any measure of control, aside from the moments she surprises him with an offhand comment.

She takes her time because the sensation of actually being _powerful_ is a heady experience. The article had told her it would be like this, but reading is much different then _being_. "Did you touch yourself after I left?" Patricia asks curiously, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her bikini-style underwear and drawing them down. Zed's eyes follow the movement in a way that she enjoys very much. "Perhaps you might like to do so now." She steps out of the fabric at her feet and, almost as an afterthought, turns around before bending down to retrieve it.

Zed makes a low growling noise in the back of his throat as she slowly stands up, reaching back to slide her hands over her buttocks before parting them in a brazen display. Patricia feels slightly embarrassed by her own boldness, but when she hazards a glance back at him she can see that Zed is quite visibly enjoying the show. "C'mere."

"I don't think so," she says, holding back her smile at the surprise in his eyes. "I think you have forgotten that I am the one in control, here."

"Okay, then…please?"

"No," Patricia says cheerfully, turning around and reaching for her pink silk robe. "Isn't this nice? It is my favorite and it is so _soft_." She watches Zed suck his lower lip between his teeth and bite down as she slips it on. His eyes stay glued to her breasts as Patricia cups them with her hands, enjoying the feel of the fabric against her nipples as well as the way his cock is starting to twitch. "It is your favorite as well, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah," he breathes as she slowly walks back over to him. “It sure is.”

Patricia climbs onto the bed and kneels between his spread legs, wetting her lips with her tongue while arranging to give Zed another glimpse of her bare breasts. Despite having just seen her completely nude, the playful flash of skin seems to make him even harder. Interesting. She places her hands on either side of his hips next, bending down to tease him by acting as if she intends to pleasure him orally. Patricia purses her lips and blows a stream of cool air directly on the seam of his balls, ducking back so that a sudden movement of his dick doesn’t cause it to touch her skin.

She moves so that she’s straddling his legs and Patricia tauntingly lifts the hem of her robe just enough for Zed to see her bare sex if he cranes his neck to look. “I will be especially displeased if you tried to penetrate me,” Patricia tells him, adjusting the angle of her hips so that she’s hovering just above him. She bends down to kiss him and braces herself on those wonderfully defined arms of his. “I might be so angry that I would leave you tied here until morning without any hope of relief.”

“Goddamn, I can feel how hot you are down there,” Zed says, sounding desperate. “C’mon, Trish. Just…just sit down on me.”

Patricia gives him another lingering kiss and deliberately drops her hips for one slight touch before scooting backwards. “No.” He groans out his disappointment, and she caresses the inside of his thighs before grasping the trailing edge of her robe and drawing it over Zed’s swollen phallus. The muscles in his legs jump under her thighs as she does it again and again, light teasing touches that make him give voice to another soft groan.

She wraps a piece of silky fabric around his cock and slips it up and down while he writhes beneath her. Zed’s arms swell as he starts pulling on the ropes in earnest when Patricia begins the next phase of his torture, rubbing a patch of her robe just over the glans. “ _Fuck - !_ ”

“It seems as though you have changed your mind,” Patricia says conversationally, shifting her grasp on the piece of fabric she’s using to torment him. “About this not sounding very exciting,” she clarifies when Zed opens his eyes momentarily to look at her. She draws the robe over him again as if he might need a reminder of what she’s referring to, watching in delight as his back arches in an attempt to gain more substantial physical contact. Patricia had fully expected Zed to play the stoic and that their game would force him to grudgingly admit how it affected him, but it seems as though he’s abandoned that particular route even before he begins. It _does_ seem strange to her that a native Pandoran could be so refreshingly naïve concerning the pleasures of being bound like this but she intends to enjoy being the instructor, for once. Not that she really knows what she's doing.

“I don’t suppose you would like to be allowed enough friction to reach climax,” she says with a smile, releasing the hem of her robe and reaching up to stroke the quivering muscles of his abdomen.

Zed sighs shakily. “I don’t s’pose you’re gonna let that happen just yet.”

“ _Very_ good,” Patricia says, giving his hip an approving pat. “I must say that you look quite magnificent like this, Zed.”

“That’s…that’s somethin’, at least,” he says. “Y’know, when I said you were gonna kill me I didn’t think you’d actually do it _today_.”

“Why in the world would I do such a thing, when there is still so much fun to be had atop your glistening, muscular body?” she asks quizzically. The man definitely has a firm grasp on hyperbole. Patricia lets the robe fall open again and settles astride one of Zed’s thighs, pressing down carefully until she feels the first delicious shock of pleasure. “That is very nice,” Patricia murmurs, rubbing against him.

Zed gives another soft grunt. “I could think of somethin’ nicer.”

Patricia smiles and reaches for a tissue so that she can dab it against the cloudy fluid that is leaking steadily from his cock. “Could you really?”

“Trish…” His voice trails off into a ragged gasp when she continues her torment by using a dry part of her robe and rubbing it over him. “ _God_ ,” Zed comments in what is very nearly an actual _whimper._

She concentrates on teasing him on the very tip of his blood-heavy shaft, rubbing with varying degrees of pressure. Zed presses his face into one of his arms to muffle the sounds that Patricia coaxes from him, and subconsciously changes from actively seeking her touch to pushing his hips into the mattress in an attempt to avoid it. “Zed,” she says in disapproval. “Stay focused.”

“That’s…that’s kinda my…problem,” he groans.

“Well, solve it!”

“I’m _tryin’-!_ ”

Patricia slides the robe off of one shoulder, uncaring that her breasts are exposed – Zed’s definitely too preoccupied at the moment to care. The fabric cascades into a silky puddle on Zed’s lap, and he pulls so hard against his bonds that she’s actually surprised when he doesn’t break free. Patricia gathers the outside folds and pulls them from one side to another, watching Zed closely. His skin is already flushed in a manner that she’s used to witnessing during their usual lovemaking, and it complements the rose pink hue of the robe she’s quite happily teasing him with. “I wonder if I could make you climax with this sort of insubstantial stimulation,” Patricia says conversationally. “I think I might like to see that.”

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Zed hisses through his teeth. “Don’t you goddamned _dare_.”

Speaking of dares, that definitely sounds like one. “I bet that I could. Let’s try it.”

“Fuck. _Fuck_ , you gotta give me a second-”

She frowns to herself as she rehearses the sentences in her mind before she says them – there have been many times when she’s inadvertently killed the mood by coming out with the wrong thing. “I don’t think so, Doctor Blanco. I want you to come for me, and I want to watch you while you do it.” Patricia flips the robe out of the way and takes her time sliding down his shuddering body until her mouth is once again poised above his freely twitching phallus. Another generous amount of pre-ejaculate is sliding down the glans – she had been planning on simply wiping it off, but her mouth really _is_ right there. She flicks her tongue out to catch it and if she’d thought he should have come untied upon feeling the slight weight of her robe, Zed very nearly snaps the homemade rope. “What a shame you aren’t able to break free,” Patricia says, pursing her lips and blowing a gentle stream of cool air onto his heated flesh that he swears at her for doing. “If you _could_ get loose, I would let you attain orgasm on your own terms…”

Zed’s broad chest is heaving, and it’s clear that he’s become too consumed with need to actually form a coherent response. Of course, Patricia doesn’t mind because that just means she’s doing a decent job. Part of her wants him to fail because she’ll get an opportunity to watch him spill his seed, which is something she enjoys immensely, but she also wants him to win free and take his pleasure because he’s doing so wonderfully. Patricia resumes masturbating him with a fold of her robe, smiling dreamily when Zed hides his face against his bicep. “You could just pull the ropes apart and thrust your rigid, straining penis inside of me. Filling me until my stomach begins to swell outwards and it is very nearly too much, but just right at the same time. Your ejaculate would seep from our conjoined bodies, mingled with my own slick and slippery lubrication.” She slides back onto his thigh, rubbing against him and sighing. “ _Zed_. You always make me feel so _good_. Even now, when you are unable to even move…”

The ropes creak ominously, and one of them snaps with a sharp staccato _pop!_ that breaks Patricia out of her reverie. Zed, still breathing hard, looks from her to the broken rope still wrapped around one of his arms and then back again. Her eyes widen in surprise and she starts to scramble to safety when Zed bucks beneath her and knocks her off balance, grabbing her around the waist. He doesn’t bother with words but simply moves Patricia where he wants her and where, in all honesty, she wants to be. The game had been fun, but now he’ll do exactly what she’d suggested and she welcomes it.

He can’t quite gain enough leverage to do what they’re both dying for since he only has one hand free, so Patricia helps out by grasping the base of his cock and sinking down on it. Zed throws his weight into pulling at the rope that holds his other arm immobile and that one breaks, too. She cries out when he seizes her hips and shoves up inside of her, taking his revenge with hard thrusts that jar her bones. Zed is rougher than is his wont and Patricia finds herself becoming even more excited because of it – her lover is usually kind, considerate, and gentle. Right now he’s not showing any hesitance at all, only grim determination.

Zed guides her movements with those big, skilled hands and holds her down as he fucks into her. Patricia spares a moment to wonder how strong he really must be to accomplish even half of what he’s doing to her, because of his limited range of motion – she has a sneaking suspicion that he’ll be suffering from a horrible backache in less than an hour’s time. They’ll both be sore pretty much immediately. She can’t reach the ropes holding his legs, so she tries to help until Zed gives her backside a stinging slap to make her stay still. Patricia moans out his name and wriggles so that he’ll do it again.

The knot of pleasure in her stomach is growing steadily until she’s on the brink of release and trying to grind down on the man beneath her. Patricia braces herself on his chest and stares down at him, wide-eyed and trembling with need. Zed holds her in place with one hand and brings the other up to her mouth, pushing his middle finger between her lips. “Suck it,” he orders breathlessly, slowing his movements to make her cry out in disappointment. “Get it wet, an’ I’ll make you come.”

Patricia turns her head and takes Zed’s finger into her mouth eagerly, only just noticing that his lower lip is bleeding. He must have bitten almost completely through it, earlier. She sucks on the digit inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as if she’s sucking something else, and isn’t surprised when Zed’s hips quickly resume their upward motion. He pulls his hand away from her mouth and reaches behind her, making her gasp at the realization of what he’s about to do.

Zed strokes his middle finger against her tightly clenched back entrance, pushing slowly until her body accepts the intrusion and he’s holding her down on him. Patricia writhes helplessly, her mouth opening and closing at the sensation of being so incredibly _full_. He only allows her a moment to adjust to it before picking up the pace of his thrusts until Zed’s ramming into her and moving his finger in and out, as well.

Her voice rises to a shriek at the pleasurable assault upon her senses, and his efforts redouble when her body begins to convulse in a mind-melting climax. Patricia can hear herself screaming something to whomever is unlucky enough to be within earshot of their frenzied coupling, and is aware of Zed’s rough snarl of pleasure as he achieves his own much-delayed orgasm.

She can feel him continue to push up inside of her for a few moments and the frantic movements slow to a stop before Zed collapses back against the mattress. Patricia sags down atop his chest, not bothering to suppress a whimper as he slips his finger from her body and gives her backside a weary pat of satisfaction. “I told you it would be thrilling,” she finally says, remaining draped over him and idly wondering why the gray hair on his chest is so much scratchier as opposed to the darker variety.

“You sure as hell did,” Zed mumbles.

Patricia sighs and gathers enough strength to move to the side where she cuddles beneath Zed's arm. She's too tired to even comment on how sweaty he is, despite the shower he'd taken just before their exertions. Patricia supposes that she can handle it just this once because his excessive perspiration is technically her fault. "You're very sweaty," she says finally, unable to keep it in any longer.

"So're you, Sweaty Betty, so I'd just keep my trap shut if I was you," Zed says without any real heat. "All that was just nasty as hell…I kinda want to do it again."

"I _knew_ it!"

"Not just yet, though. Think I dislocated somethin'," he yawns. "Several somethin's. Do your man a solid and untie me?"

She gives him another sigh and pushes herself to a seated position, running her eyes over Zed critically. His skin is still blotchy, and extremely sweaty, and he's still _hard_. Patricia moistens her lips with her tongue at the sight of Zed's thick cock lying on his stomach. "Just one moment," she murmurs, and ducks down to take him into her mouth.

Zed's entire body jerks violently. "Pa _tricia!_ "

"Whphrff?" Patricia rolls her eyes up to look at him.

"Didn't your momma ever tell you not t'talk with your mouth full? Sit the hell _up_ , I'ma seriously _die_ here. Too damn old for all this nonsense." His fingers slide into her hair and tighten until it's about to become painful, but Patricia isn't quite ready to stop just yet. It's fascinating how the different flavors of their bodies combine to make something that…isn't actually unpleasant. She can't say that she would actively seek out another taste of it, but it's interesting all the same.

Zed makes another sound that she interprets as actual discomfort, so she releases his slowly softening member from her mouth and kisses the tip of it gently before sitting up and untying the fabric robe twisted around his ankles. "It tastes slightly different after you kiss me," Patricia says thoughtfully, moving up to seat herself on his abdomen and tucking her bare feet beneath his thighs. "Last week, when you pleasured me orally directly after sex."

"Oh, I remember that just fine," Zed says, sliding his feet up so that he can bend his knees. "Different how?"

"Well, I would say that it is slightly-"

"C'mere an' let me try it, then." He urges her down over him and they share a slow kiss, which ends in Patricia being rolled onto her back so that Zed can pin her to the blankets while his tongue thoroughly plunders her mouth. She wraps her arms around him, feeling dizzy as he finally lets her up for air. "Yeah, I guess it is a li'l different," Zed whispers, kissing the corners of her mouth before moving off to the side and gathering her into his arms. "Not bad, though. We go together pretty damn well, I'd say."

Patricia snuggles against his chest, rubbing her head into the hollow of his throat lovingly. "Yes. Yes, we do." 

"Next time you try to get some magazines in here, though, whyn't you just limit 'em to more of those old porn mags. My goddamned back is _killin'_ me."


End file.
